Re Awoken
by Asian95
Summary: the power rangers are going on a different journey, a different kind of morphing; battling Yeerk slugs isn't as easy as it sounds...PRIS/MMPR and animorhps.animorphs come in later
1. AxiWhat?

Chap1

Ok, here it is, hope you guys like it.

It's going to be written in first person almost all the time- the POV (point of view) will change quiet frequently so try to keep.

Oh, i forgot to mention this story is a cross between Animorphs, but you don't have to read the Animorph story to find out.

I do NOT own power rangers or animorphs

Enjoy and review!!

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

All the rangers who were part of Zordon's legacy had gathered at the ruins of the command centre to mourn his death, shattering his tube was the only way to stop the evil alliance- a huge sacrifice, but no one blamed Andros, he did what had to be done but they secretly they were glad it wasn't them who had to do it.

Jason, the original red ranger spoke up, "Zordon was and forever will be our mentor and father-figure. He taught us-

But Jason stopped in mid sentence as he along with the rest of the MMPR and PRIS had been zapped, not teleported but instantly gone.

"No oxygen...." Billy gasped as he tried to take a breath, they've been zapped- straight to Zero- Space, nothing in sight.

The searing pain soared through them as the lack of oxygen slowly drained their strength; the seconds passed like days...

Next thing they knew, they woke in an infirmary; white walls, beds and even that familiar smell of medicine and what not in the hospitals.

"Uh...anyone know where we are?" Trini asked.

"I'm used to waking up in strange places but....." Tommy trailed off.

Suddenly a voice called out to them, it was a voice in their minds.

Good evening rangers

"We thank you for rescuing us from space-

"Unless you're the one that zapped us there in the first place." Zack muttered.

-but who are you, and where are you?" Jason finished giving Zach a look.

i do not want to frighten you with my...... unique appearance

"We've witnessed many unique phenomenons in our lives; i doubt this will be surprising." Billy said.

very well, but be fair i did warn you

A creature appeared at the door way, and it was indeed very...uh...different. It seems to be a mix between a deer, a scorpion and a horse, it's lower body is like a horse, standing on all fours; it's upper body is similar to that of a man but it's head has no mouth; it's tail is that of a scorpions stinger, but much larger in size. It's entirely covered in blue fur, it has 4 eyes, two where human eyes are and two stalk eyes. And also 2 arms and hands

Everyone blinked, and Cassie fell off his bed.

i see my form does surprise you. But on to more important matters, my name is Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill; i am an Andalite- an advanced species capable of morphing into any creature that we acquire DNA from; and I've come to warn you of a great danger that will fall upon Earth again.

"Prince Axi-what?"

"Great danger?"

"Again?"

"Guys guys, listen to him."

Yes, I've forgotten that my name is hard to pronounce by humans; my human friends call me Ax for short. Yes, a great danger is coming to Earth again, and it's getting closer by the second we must act fast.

"But you haven't answered me; what do you mean by 'again' and how can we trust you?" Tommy asked.

ah...Now that is another story...humans tend to forget easily..around 20 years ago an army of _Yeerks _invaded Earth. Yeerks are parasites, very similar to slugs of your planet; they crawl in your ear canal and take over your brain; they control your every movement, what you talk, _everything. _But the most frightening thing is- they can be anyone; your neighbour, best friend anyone.

My brother Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul broke the law and gave the morphing power to 5 teenage humans- Prince Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie and Tobias ; we worked together and brought the Yeerk Empire down; however at a great cost, they had sustained great injury and i had no choice but to freeze them to keep them alive. Now Yeerks are gathering an Empire again; someone needs to protect Earth.

After the research that I've done, i believe you guys will be most suitable for you have already saved the Earth on more than one occasion, but i must warn you- whether you choose to accept or not, be alert; controllers- beings who are controlled by Yeerks are everywhere and can be anyone.

Jason and Andros thought long and hard, they are the leaders of the team and their decision counts most.

"Well, it's up to you guys, but i'm with him." Jason said.

"Yeah me too." Andros.

"I'm with you bro." Tommy

"Saving the world can only be a good thing." Trini

"We're with you all the way Andros." (All of In Space team)

"I will help but do not believe my place is on the battle field." Billy said.

"Let's kick alien butt." Kim said (yeah, she's gonna be a bit OOC)

"Sorry guys....i can't do this" Zack said. (sorry to those who like Zack but i'm gonna add Adam instead)

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

A while later they'd assembled in front of a blue box, (Adam had taken Zack's place) to receive the morphing technology.....

* * *

Well, that sucked but i promise it'll get more interesting...

Review please!!


	2. Taxxon HorkBajrs and Vissers?

Chap 2

Alright, thanks to those who review.

I notice that the correct symbol for thought speech doesn't work on fanfiction so i'll have to use brackets, anything between these () are thought speech.

I do not own power rangers or animorphs

Enjoy!! And review!!

NOTE:

-Adam is taking Zack's place as Black ranger

* * *

Jason's POV

"So...i don't feel any different...." Tommy said. He's right, i don't feel any different at all; what did the blue box do?

(You now have the ability to change into any creature that you acquire, simply touch the creature and focus to acquire its DNA, follow me)

The Andalite Ax started walking; the others followed him to another room- it was like a zoo of some sorts.

"What is this?" Kim asked.

(An infirmary of sorts. Cassie, one of the Animorphs is very fond of sentinent creatures and tends to look after them when they are un-well. Though she along with the other Animorphs aren't.....) Ax trailed off.

There was an awkward silence, then a voice called out to them,

(Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill?) A voice in our thoughts, we turned to see one of the most hideous creatures ever, it resembled a caterpillar but it was large, very large. Having red eyes, a worm-like body but with legs and a enormously large and powerful mouth- not to mention the razor sharp teeth.

(Arbon) Ax replied.

(Yes Prince Aximili?)

(Don't call me Prince; you are a far more experienced warrior than i am. Yes, Power rangers, this is Arbon; he's a fellow Andalite, but he's stuck in morph. Taxxon morph)

"Stuck? I thought you said we can change back?" I asked, i certainly did NOT want to be stuck as this Taxxon creature, or any creature.

(2 Earth hours is the time limit, after that you will be stuck in morph. Arbon is a Taxxon Nothlit- a being stuck in morph)

(In here there are a wide variety of Earth animals that you might be familiar with, perhaps morphing animals familiar to you would be easier?) Arbon asked.

They were led into another room where there were cages of animals. Tigers, wolves, bears, all the animals you can think of.

"This would be useful." I heard Billy murmur.

(Who is the leader of your teams?) Ax asked.

I stepped forward, "That would be me and Andros."

Andros took his cue and followed up; Ax led us to the Lion's cage;

(I assume this morph might be appropriate, simply touch it)

I felt really nervous walking towards a Lion that can easily rip me in half...I think I'd rather face Goldar and Rito in one go...

The Lion looked like it was asleep, its head was on its paws and it didn't seem to be doing anything.

I reached my hand out and touched the Lions mane, i felt the sensation. I could feel the lion's DNA within me, it's hard to describe but it's as if i have the lion's pride, confidence and skill within me.

Andros came in after me and acquired the lion. The others had acquired a variety of morphs; these would be extremely useful indeed.

Suddenly a red siren went off; a voice- one in our heads called out,

(Prince Aximili we've encountered a Yeerk Blade Ship, orders sir?)

(Are they currently posing any threat?) Ax asked.

(No, they seem to just be in orbit though the analysis results have shown a high possibility that Visser One, Esplin9466 is on board.)

(That is not possible...we destroyed Esplin9466 in the second war...) Ax said in a surprised voice, if it is possible to sound surprised in thought-speech.

(I'm afraid not Prince Aximili, orders sir?)

(....It can't be helped, i along with the newly recruited rangers would have to intercept him....Menderesh meet me in the control room of the _Raptor _i would be needing your assistance in this mission)

(I did not think this will happen so soon, but will you be able to assist me in fighting the Yeerks? You must understand that this mission is what you humans would call 'Insane') Ax said quoting Marco's remark [if you've read the books you'll know what i'm talking out]

"Well, we already do a lot of 'insane' things in our ranger life anyway. We're in." I said automatically, i really wanted to see what my enemy is like, what are these Yeerks? Ax had said they were parasites and inhabit other bodies...

"Yes we'd help; but maybe we should board the Astro Megaship, we may need another ship for more firepower." Andros said.

(Does your Astro Megaship have any shields?) Ax asked.

"Yes."

(Can it withstand Dracon beams and shredders?)

"I believe so, yes."

(Then i suppose it is wise to take the ship)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A while later we met where the battle ship that Ax had called the _Raptor _was 'parked'_, _It was an impressive ship indeed, it made the Astro Megaship look like a toy, now the _Raptor _was another thing altogether. Its streamline shape and design make it look extremely deadly but i can't see any weapons anywhere- then again, i'm not exactly an expert of space ships, though Andros and Zhane seemed to look very impressed.

"Wow...is that...is that a...."  
(Yes, it's a Mega Voyager version 203) Ax seemed to answer Andros' thoughts.

"How did you get your hands on one of those?"

(Well...i don't want to sound vain but being an Andalite War-Prince does have its advantages...)

We boarded the _Raptor _and the Andalite Menderesh took control of the ship.

The ship they called the Blade Ship was entirely different, it had a sort of 'Evil' aura surrounding it.

"What is a Blade Ship exactly?" I asked Ax, maybe i'm sounding a little to ignorant...

(The Blade Ship is usually the central command of an attack; it is heavily armed and usually would contain a Kandrona Pool. After 3 days every Yeerk will need to soak up Kandrona rays, sort of like eating, destroy the Kandrona Pool, we'd starve the Yeerks, though the Pool is always heavily guarded)

"How is it that we're going to infiltrate the ship?" I asked.

(We'll be going in stealthily, Visser One has a special exit that only he and his sub-Visser uses for emergencies, we'll be trying to enter through there- i have what i hope to be the correct security codes, though battle may be more than likely)

I began to have a really bad feeling about this....what is it about these Yeerks, about this Visser One that made me so nervous?

Suddenly the ship lurched and jolted,

(Sario!) Ax exclaimed.

Huh? Sario???

"Sario? Is that one of the Yeerks?" Trini asked.

Menderesh looked embarrassed, (Um...It's not a word you'd use....many find it...offensive...)

Oh i get it now....

(Alright, Menderesh Plan B, you steer I'll shoot. Bug Fighters...)

Menderesh's piloting is indeed very skilful, he managed to dodge almost all the enemies' fires, and Ax; his aim is very accurate, not missing one target.

(Rangers, morph into your battle animals, i fear we may have to dock in the Blade Ship, the Astro Megaship isn't faring well.) Ax said.

I looked out, he was right. Andros seemed to be having a hard time flying their ship,

"Andros to Ax! We're going to crash land; i'm going to activate my shield and ram the blade ship!" Andros' voice said in the speakers.

(No! You have a 95% chance of getting killed if you ram the Blade Ship!) Ax objected.

"We don't have a choice; we're going to crash anyway."

I looked around; Tommy was in White Tiger morph, Billy was in Wolf morph, Adam was in Rhinoceros morph, Trini was in Sabre-Tooth tiger morph [yeah i know they're extinct but let's say the Andalites have technology beyond our imagination], and Kim was in Polar Bear morph.

(Oh man...i have this urge to eat Jason....) Kim said in thought speech.

"You have what?!" I yelped alarmed.

(Control your morphs rangers) Ax said as the ship lurched again.

(When morphing you have the instincts of the animal, don't let it take over you, remember, you're all human.)

I began focusing on the Lion's DNA, i saw my hands turn to paws and i fell on all fours, my tail and main grew, and orange/brown fur.

I felt the pride and confidence of the Lion, i am the king; no one can beat me.

(Alright, we've landed, it's a high possibility that Visser One is going to send out Hork-Bajrs and Taxxons, be on alert.)

Then i saw them, through the sharp eyes of the Lion, so many, dozens of them, Hork-Bajrs and....Taxxons...and i thought Arbon looked scary- when they're grouped together...

* * *

:) review please!!


	3. completely ludicrous!

Chap 3

Enjoy Enjoy, my many- or in this case, not so many readers!!

I do NOT own Power Rangers or Animorphs

* * *

Andros' POV

The Astro Megaship lurched again, that was the fifth time, i don't think it can take more of this....

"DECA damage report."

ALL SYSTEMS UNSTABLE, JUST ONE MORE HIT FROM THE DRACON CANNONS AND WE'RE DOWN

"Damn it!" I gave this ship too much hope....

"Guys, we better ranger up, no animal's going to survive this." I ordered.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked worriedly.

I sighed... "I'm going to have to....crash-land..."

"What?! You out of your mind?" TJ asked.

"Not really....one more shot and we're down anyway...I gotta tell Jason and the others and we got to ranger up."

"This is totally crazy..." Carlos said.

"Right let's rocket."

_3-3-5_

_2-8-5-0_

"DECA, engage all weapons, full speed to the Blade Ship."

I'M AFRAID I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT ANDROS

"Well then forgive me DECA." I sighed, switching the ship to manual control.

"Ai yai yai! Andros!" Alpha 6.

"Sorry Alpha but i gotta do this for your own safety." Zhane said,

"What are you doing Zhane?"

He cut off Alpha's circuits and separated the pieces and shoved them in a box.....

Comfy, real comfy....

"Hm....Alpha's not gonna like that..."

"Right, everybody buckle down on something, this isn't going to be a smooth landing."

"Zhane."

"Yup, right here Andros."

"Engage weapons." I felt my heart thumping; i can't believe i'm going to do this....

"Activate all emergency power." Looking around, this might be the last time i saw my team, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, Carlos and Zhane...

"Put everything into this, when i say it- launch at full speed straight into the Blade Ship...."

"We're gonna die we're gonna die...." Carlos muttered.

My hands were shaking, the ship started to fall a bit, it's now or never....

"Now."

It all happened at once, we shot straight to the Blade Ship not slowing down, my mind was telling me to pull back, that this is completely ludicrous but i can't; there's no point, we'd die anyway.

You see explosions from space-ships in movies all the time- laser, bang! Explosion destroyed, but it doesn't work like that; there's no oxygen in space, no oxygen, no bang. So in reality, we rammed into the ship and caused a giant crater in it- the shock wave was intense, the last thing i remembered was the rushing speed before it turned black......

* * *

Tommy's POV

We stood our ground, the 7 of us- a white tiger, a lion, a wolf, a polar bear, a sabre tooth-tiger, a rhinoceros, and an Andalite; Menderesh had stayed aboard to guard the ship.

Just 7 facing dozens of Hork-Bajrs- a species that had been completely over taken by the Yeerks; they were originally herbivores but the Yeerks seemed to make the blades on their arms to do more then cut down plants.... And of course Taxxons- as Ax explained it, a worm-like species but with teeth sharper and harder than steel, a species over taken by their fear- a fear of going hungry; a fear that haunted the Taxxon mind for so long- driving it murderously evil...

(Ah....Aximili what a pleasant surprise) A voice called out. We turned, the Hork-Bajrs separated leaving an aisle down the middle, and an Andalite walked down- no not an Andalite- it was different....

(Esplin9466) Ax spat, it was strange hearing that kind of tone from a usually friendly face. (The only Yeerk to infest an Andalite) Ax added in private thought- speech to us.

(Now now Aximili, how about i call you by your tittles eh?)

(_Prince _Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, what a pleasure it is to see you again.) The voice was mixed with heavy sarcasm; somehow i doubt this Esplin guy was really pleased to see Ax.

(Sorry i can't say the same to you, Visser One!)

Visser One's thought-speech sounded different, very different- not the same tone or pride like an Andalite or the speech of morphs- but evil, unfathomable evil. I shuddered, if this is how every Yeerk is like, then we're in trouble.

(So, what have we here? How can i forget, Jake, Prince Jake; i must say i like your Siberian Tiger much better than the White Tiger.)

Huh? Was he talking to me?

(And what of these new morphs? Cassie still the Wolf I see and Rachel- ah Rachel what happened to your grizzly bear? Polar Bear doesn't suit you; I'm guessing Marco is the rhinoceros and Tobias is the Sabre tooth tiger? These morphs don't suit you at all- wait, David? In Lion morph now- i guess he re-joined your side again...)

(Uh...did he just call me Cassie?) Billy asked.

(Rachel? Grizzly Bear? What's he talking about?) Kim asked just as confused.

(Marco? Ok.....)

(And i'm Tobias now? Ax what's he talking about?)

(Um...Visser One does not know that the original Animorphs are....incapable to fight- he believes you are them)

(Oh...So do we play along or tell him we aren't these Animorphs?) I asked

(For now i think it's best for you to 'play along')

(Good bye Animorphs this time, for good) Visser One said, the Hork-Bajrs and Taxxons attacked.

I felt the strength of the tiger leaping up; I tore through a Hork-Bajr and moved onto the next, this isn't so hard- whoa!

A Taxxon slammed its teeth down, missing my shoulder by about 2 cm; the razor teeth ate through a whole layer of the ship.

(Whoa, careful Tommy. I think these Taxxons can eat us whole.) Jason said.

Everyone was busy fighting, i saw Ax battling Visser One, but he was losing....there seemed to be an endless amount of Hork-Bajrs and Taxxons, we're doomed, we can only fight so many before we tire....Plus there's the 2 hour limit, oh shit, the 2 hour limit.

(Ax! How long left?) i shouted to him.

(10 Earth minutes) Ax called.

I cussed, (Guys we have to retreat! Our time's almost up!)

(How about this, we retreat, then ranger up and kick alien butt)

(Works for me)

(Menderesh! Bring the _Raptor _here now!) Ax called.

* * *

So how was that?

Review please...


	4. amnesia

Chap 4

This isn't going too well...

Review, please?

I do NOT own power rangers or animorphs.

* * *

TJ POV (Blue Astro ranger)

Uh.....bright, dark, bright, dark.... *blink* *blink*

"What happened?" Ah headache god...my brain is on fire...

"TJ, TJ, you ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah; man i got this really bad headache." I touched the side of my head, no blood- weird.

"You hit your head pretty hard, are you sure you're ok?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah yeah, i'm fine." I said quickly; then it hit me, where am i? How'd i hit my head anyway?

"Uh guys, where are we? And where'd Andros and Zhane get up to?" I asked.

"Andros and Zhane went to check out the ship, and how we got here i'm sure you remember." Ashley said clutching her shoulder which might have been dislocated.

"Uh....actually i don't remember...and what happened to your arm Ashley?" What in the world is going on? And where the hell is the Astro Megaship?

"I think he has a little amnesia..." Cassie said.

Amnesia? That might explain the headache....but what am i forgetting?

"Well he did hit his head on the deck pretty hard..." Carlos said.

"What's the last thing you remember TJ?"

"Um...we were at the Zordon's funeral...."

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do then..."

* * *

Aximili's POV

My name is Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, probably the only Andalite war prince in this quadrant of the galaxy.

20 years ago the Yeerks invaded Earth using their usual style of infesting the native inhabitants of the planet; my brother Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul broke the law and gave the morphing power to 5 humans, Jake, Marco, Tobias, Rachel, and Cassie. They defeated the Yeerks under Prince Jake's command however they were severely injured in the process and had to be frozen.

Now the Yeerks attack once again, problem is no one but me to protect Earth. So i gave the morphing power to 12 humans, 12 _power rangers _as they call themselves; I had seen their files, their experience in saving the world would be very a great advantage.

We had just retreated back into the _Raptor, _it was, to say 'a mission gone wrong', Visser One (previously Visser Three) had predicted our attack to the Blade Ship perhaps he is too paranoid or he has an informant... I hope it is the first.

"That was completely crazy." Kimberly said. Kimberly is somewhat like Rachel- however she doesn't have half as much blood lust and love for battle as Rachel had.

"Yeah, did you see the size of those Hork-Bajrs?" Trini asked. Trini is a bit like Cassie, loving animals- the peaceful type but I've read in her files how she also has a ruthless side to her as well.

"Visser One, something about him...it's not right- i think I'd rather face Zedd, Rita, Rito, Goldar and Scorpina at the same time." Tommy said. Tommy is quiet similar to Tobias- strong, yet he doubts himself, a leader if he wants to be and a loner from the rest of the group.

"Guys we got to keep it together, there's no point fretting over it." Adam said. Now Adam is a peculiar one, he has the strength and qualities of a leader yet he tends to hold back and follows orders instead.

"Yeah Adam's right, imagine this; all the Hork-Bajrs are just nothing more than the usual putties; Taxxons are just more ugly creeps and Visser One is no more different to any other evil psychos we'd faced." Jason said. Jason is like Jake, the leader of the group.

(If i may, i believe your other friends are still on the Blade Ship) Arbon said.

Sario! How could i have forgotten, (Quickly, use your communication devices to track them!)

"Hello? Jason to Andros, can you hear me?" Nothing but static, i began to worry- if this was how the first mission ended, how will the others- far more dangerous go?

"Andros to Jason, i can hear you." A voice said.

"Good, where are you?" Jason asked.

"On the Blade Ship." Andros said sourly, "Anyway we landed, Zhane and I decided to explore the ship and- (You split up!) I cut in.

(Oh no no no, please tell me you didn't), if they did.....

"Well yeah, i think we'd cover more ground if we do."

(Oh no no no, splitting up is the last thing you want to do when you're entering unknown territory- especially if you don't even know what the lay out of the ship is!!)

"Don't worry- i was saying that we made it back to the rest and the real problem is that TJ seems to have developed a little amnesia when he hit his head."

Amnesia, why does that sound so familiar? Didn't Tobias' mother have it?

(I believe the term Amnesia refers to an illness when the patient suffers memory loss?)

"Yes something like that, but it's not total memory loss; he just doesn't remember getting the Morphing power or anything from there. We told him but he's still not believing us...."

(Try morphing in front of him.) I suggested.

"Yeah i guess, but i don't want to freak him out- whoa, talk later, Hork-Bajrs and Tax-

The transmission cut off leaving static.

"We have to help them!"

I was about to agree when i noticed something, a bug fighter flying out of the Blade Ship- it didn't bother us, just flew away...at first i was puzzled, that was very strange activity for a Bug Fighter then it hit me.

(SARIO!! Move now! Menderesh fly the ship as far away as possible!!)

"What is it?! We have to help them!"

(No! It's too late....Visser One left the Blade Ship...that can only mean one thing.)

"What?!"

(He has set the ship of self destruct; we need to get away from here!)

It all happened at once, the Blade Ship seemed to implode and a rushing force came straight at us.

* * *

Review please?


End file.
